Information can be transmitted across distances by encoding the information onto a carrier and transmitting the resulting communication signal across different types of wired or wireless media. At the receiving end, a composite signal is received that includes both the desired communication signal as well as other signals that become added either intentionally or unintentionally to and within the bandwidth of the desired communication signal. These other signals may include noise, interferences or any other undesirable signals, and are generally unwanted because they collectively and individually contribute to the degradation of the quality of the received communication signal. Because they are present within the frequency range (i.e. bandwidth) of the desired communication signal, these other signals are referred to as being “inband.”
The quality of a received communication signal, such as that carried on a TV channel or a radio channel, can be expressed as a ratio of carrier power (C) to noise power (N), where C represents the power of the desired received communication signal and N represents the aggregate power of all the unwanted signals present in the bandwidth of the carrier. This invention is directed toward improving the quality of the received communication signal by removing these unwanted signals from the received communication signal.